Lightspeed: Return To Rescue
by QuantumRedJohnson05
Summary: Chronozec is back and this time he has his sights set on Mariner Bay as he searches for Skull Cavern to retrieve the Star Power. If he succeeds, he will be unstoppable. Now it is up to the Lightspeed Rangers to once again save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 1 **

Captain Mitchell walked down the hall of the rebuilt Aqua Base. After 3 years of funding and negotiating it was finally finished. "Dad," said Ryan Mitchell, the former Titanium Ranger, meeting his father around the corner, "Something's come up on the monitor." "I'm sure it's nothing Ryan," said Captain Mitchell, continuing to walk towards his office, "The demons are gone, Mariner Bay is safe." "I wouldn't be so sure," said Ryan. Captain Mitchell stopped and gave is son a stern look before following him to the Ready Room.

"Someone or something has been looking for Skull Cavern," said Ryan, opening a briefcase that was on the table. Inside were a number of photos. "These were taken earlier today," said Ryan, handing his father the first photo, "Something appeared and vanished over and over in various locations." "Any idea of what it was," said Captain Mitchell, taking the rest of the photos. "We managed to get a visual from another angle," said Ryan, showing his father, "But all we got was a smoky outline. Whoever it was they were wearing a cloak to conceal their identity and disappeared before the cameras could catch a better look. Any other photos that were taken show nothing." Captain Mitchell stood in silence, looking through the photos before placing them back in the briefcase. "Continue scanning," said Captain Mitchell, turning to leave, "If anything happens, notify me."

Deep in the dark cave on the planet Onyx, Chronozec consoled the viewing orb in his lair. "Of course," hissed Chronozec, "Skull Cavern, the Star Power will be mine. But the question, where is it?" Chronozec continued to search the viewing orb until an image of a desert flashed before him. "Of course," said Chronozec, "Right where it should be. I must move quickly for my plan must not be delayed any longer." He then draped a dark cloak over his shoulders and raised the hood, "Once I have the Star Power, nothing will stop me and then I will annihilate the existence of that wretched police force that captured me." With a wisp of smoke Chronozec vanished into the night.

Captain Mitchell sat at his desk looking through file folders. He paused as he picked up the folder labeled Project Lightspeed. Four years ago, Captain Mitchells gathered five individuals, Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, Kelsey Winslow, Joel Rawlings, and Chad Lee. Because of their skills, they were chosen to be Lightspeed Power Rangers with one purpose, protect Mariner Bay from Queen Bansheera and her demons. They were soon joined by Ryan Mitchell, Captain Mitchell's son and Dana's brother, who was raised by the demon Diabolico and became the Titanium Ranger. With a hard fought battle, which cost the Rangers their zords and the Aqua Base, Queen Bansheera was imprisoned and Skull Cavern was destroyed.

It was a peaceful time in Mariner Bay. There was no need for panic and no need to worry. Carter was now the chief of the Mariner Bay Fire Department. Dana Mitchell became a doctor and has been married to Carter for two years. Kelsey Winslow, who had started dating Chad Lee around the same time, continued with her extreme sports and has now found an interest in parkour while Chad serves as a lifeguard at the beach. Joel Rawlings still performs as the Sky Cowboy in a new plane designed by his wife Mrs. Angela Rawlings.

The ambience was calm and peaceful as Ryan walked through the park, the gentle breeze a blowing through the trees, the rustling of water from the fountain with the spraying of its cool mist. It was here that he could think clearly. 'Someone is looking for Skull Cavern,' thought Ryan, 'But who… and why?' Whoever it was and for what ever reason, he knew that the citizens of Mariner Bay were at risk.

"You look like someone who's at a loss for words," said a female voice. Ryan looked and saw Kelsey Winslow standing next to him in skating gear. "It's good to see you Ryan," said Kelsey as they hugged and sat down on a bench, "So, what's on your mind?" Ryan sat in silence for a few seconds before speaking, "This may sound crazy, but I think someone is trying to find Skull Cavern." "Are you sure," said Kelsey, with a look of concern, "I mean are you completely sure." "75 percent," said Ryan, "The other 25 percent is telling me that it could just be a coincidence." "Well… have you talked with your dad," said Kelsey, "I'm sure that…" "I have talked with him," said Ryan, "I showed him surveillance photos. Something kept appearing and disappearing in the same area." "Who was it, and what did your dad say," said Kelsey. "I don't know who it was," said Ryan, "I can only guess that they were looking for Skull Cavern. My father told me to continue scanning the area. I feel that by the time that we find out, it will be too late." "I can call Dana and Carter," said Kelsey, "We can go see for ourselves." "No," said Ryan, sternly, "I don't want the others to worry, especially not my sister." "But…," said Kelsey, before Ryan interrupted her, "Kelsey, Do Not Tell Dana." "Ok," said Kelsey, reluctantly, "I gotta go. Just be careful, ok." "I will," said Ryan. Kelsey gave him a quick hug before skating off. Ryan sat on the bench as he watched Kelsey skate out of the park. 'I have to do something,' thought Ryan, remembering what his father said, 'I have to keep searching.'

It was dark as nightfall loomed in the desert. The only sound was the faint whistle as the wind blew over the sand dunes. Here the ruins of Queen Bansheera's palace still stand. It is here that the only entrance to the shadow world remained. All was quiet as Chronozec appeared in a wisp of smoke only to disappear as quickly. He had to move quickly to avoid being seen. His arrogance had gotten the best of him last time which resulted in security footage of his presence at Bio Lab. 'Not this time,' thought Chronozec, as he appeared and disappeared, searching the ruins, 'Last time I was too bold and my plan was foiled. This time, I will have the advantage with surprise.' He then pressed a clock on his chest and everything froze in place. Cackling to himself, Chronozec continued to search the ruins until he came upon a hole in the sand. "At last," said Chronozec, "I have found it." Suddenly, he felt a great deal of pain as the clock on his chest burned a glowing red and time resumed at its normal pace. Grumbling, Chronozec flicked his cloak and vanished once again. Nearby a wireless security camera blinked silently as it recorded the footage.

"Blast," grumbled Chronozec, as he slowly paced back and forth in his lair, "I'm barely able to control time." "Because of those pesky rangers, I have lost a great amount of strength," said Chronozec walking over to a pedestal where the broken halves of his staff lay. He took one look at the broken pieces before knocking them to the floor. "I can not do this alone," said Chronozec, reaching for a sack on the floor and opening it. He pulled three glowing orbs from the bag and held them in his hand. "I need to enlist some help," and with a flick of his cloak and a wisp of smoke, he vanished once again into the darkness.

_Next chapter: Chronozec pays a visit to the Onyx Tavern. Who has he enlisted to help with his evil plan? And Ryan continues to search who is trying to find Skull Cavern. Will Ryan find the answer that he's looking for? Find out in Chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Power Rangers. I am just using the characters, arsenal, locations, etc. for story purposes only._

**Chapter 2**

The saloon was loud and rambunctious as patrons listened to music, drank their hearts out, and argued over card games. The place was booming when all of the sudden, in a large cloud of smoke and draped in his cloak, Chronozec appeared. "Anyone who will listen to me," said Chronozec, "Meet me in the upstairs room." "Why should we listen to you," said one patron, standing up from a card table, "The news going around is that you're a coward and a failure." "I am neither'" snapped Chronozec, "And if you don't believe me. Join me and you will see." With a snap of his cloak, Chronozec turned and walked towards the stairs. A small group of patrons gathered from different areas of the saloon and walked towards the back as everyone else resumed with their business.

Ryan walked down the hallways of the Aqua Base late at night until he reached the monitor room. "Any sightings," said Ryan, walking towards the three men at the consoles. "Negative," said one of the men, "We have kept the system running nonstop and nothing has shown up." Ryan said nothing as he frowned in disappointment while looking at the monitor. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man, "Keep scanning and use these settings." Ryan then turned and headed back to his quarters.

The room was dark as the small group of patrons entered. The only light came from 3 small orbs that glowed while resting on the table. At the head sat Chronozec. "Ah, come in gentlemen," said Chronozec, "Come in and sit down." the nine patrons gathered around the table and sat down, their identities clouded from each other due to the increased darkness of the room. "You are all wondering why you can not see" said Chronozec, "That is my doing. From this moment forward, your identities no longer exist." "You're insane" said one of the patrons. Chronozec gave an icy laugh. "I have a plan for revenge" said Chronozec, "and all of you will help me. You must keep the citizens of Mariner Bay occupied while I locate Skull Cavern and retrieve the Star Power of the demons." "What about the Power Rangers," said one of the patrons, "Surely they will come and fight us, and if they do, we'll be destroyed." "That is where you are wrong," said Chronozec, motioning to the three orbs that glowed brighter, "With these three orbs, the nine of you will be joined and transformed into three powerful warriors." "And if we refuse," said another patron. "You won't," said Chronozec, and with a snap of his fingers, the nine patrons unwillingly grabbed the three orbs. The orbs glowed brighter until they burst in a flash. When the light vanished, 3 large monsters stood in the place of the nine patrons, one representing ice, one representing fire, and one representing earth. "Excellent," said Chronozec, "Now we may proceed."

Ryan walked into the monitor room just as one of the consoles started beeping. "Any, update," said Ryan, walking over to the technicians. "Negative," said one of the technicians, "Whoever was searching in the area, they're gone now." "We update the scan using the settings you gave us," said another technician, picking up a photo from the console desk and handing it to Ryan, "When we tested it on the footage, this is what we found." Ryan looked at the photo. It showed the same figure only it was surrounded by a blue haze. "I knew it," said Ryan, "Take a walk guys, I'll handle the monitoring for the night."

"Our first move will be to attack the city," said Chronozec, to the monsters, then pointing to the fire one, "Fiero, set a few buildings ablaze." "Not a problem," said Fiero. "Cause enough destruction to keep those rangers busy," said Chronozec, pulling a card from his cloak, "And to make things easier, use this card to summon Batlings. Once I get he tomb open and have the Star Power, we will be unstoppable."

It was late at night as Ryan kept a continuous watch in the monitor room. At first he had kept his eyes locked on to the screens but as the hours passed on he began to feel the heavy burden of exhaustion. Almost as if on cue, as Ryan drifted off to sleep, a blue haze appeared on the monitor. The computer system started beeping as the Ryan's eyes snapped open as he shot straight up. "Gotcha," said Ryan as he printed a read-out of the scan. Suddenly the Aqua Base alarm went off and the computer screens switched to an explosion in downtown Mariner Bay. "No," said Ryan as he quickly silenced the alarm before rushing off to his father's office.

"Excellent," said Chronozec, watching Fiero's destruction in his viewing orb, "Now, back to Skull Cavern." With a snap of his cloak he vanished from his lair and appeared in the desert. He didn't waste any time as he vanished down the hole into an underground tunnel. The tunnel was littered with broken pottery and the walls were covered with ancient carvings depicting the story of Queen Bansheera and her minions. Chronozec didn't waste any time and headed deeper into the tunnel until he came to an opening. "Finally," hissed Chronozec, giving an icy laugh.

After a few seconds of searching the desk drawer, Ryan found what he was looking for, the keycard to the office safe. Ryan quickly swiped the card through the scanner and the safe opened to reveal a large black briefcase. He pulled the briefcase out, placed it on the desk, and opened it to reveal the Rescue Morphers. Ryan snatched up his Titanium Morpher and ran out of the office past Captain Mitchell, who was awakened by the alarm. "Ryan, what are you doing," asked Captain Mitchell. "No time to explain dad," said Ryan, stopping briefly, "Someone is at Skull Cavern." Ryan then ran to the loading bay, jumped into the Rescue Rover and lowered the platform to the underwater tunnel. Captain Mitchell stood in his office with a stern look on his face as he stared at the Rescue Morphers on his desk. He knew what he had to do. The Lightspeed Rangers were back in action.

_Next chapter: Will the Lightspeed Rangers heed to the call of Mariner Bay? Will Ryan find out who is searching Skull Cavern? Find out in Chapter 2._


End file.
